DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Discoveries during the past decade have heighten interests by scientists, consumers and legislators about the potential health benefits of increased intake of selected foods. Within this broad category of functional foods, garlic (Allium sativum) has emerged as one with the likelihood of influencing health by a variety of different mechanisms. Unfortunately, few attempts have been made to gather research scholars in one location to share their insights about the quality of data relating enhanced garlic intake to health. This type of gathering is not only needed to allow for sound scientific recommendations that deal with circumstances in which dietary modification may be most likely to provide a beneficial response but also under what conditions adverse effects might arise. The exchange of ideas and concepts about the potential health benefits of garlic and associated components serves as the basis of this request for support. This application seeks partial support for this meeting. Specifically, funds are requested to cover expenses associated with the participation of 10 new/emerging investigators in the meeting and to provide assistance in assuring high quality proceedings of this meeting will emerge for individuals who are unable to attend. This Conference entitled the "World Congress on the Health Significance of Garlic and Garlic Constituents" is being planned on October 15-17, 1998 at the Natcher Auditorium at the NIH Conference Center on the NIH campus in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting is being organized by the PI of this application in consultation with a Scientific Advisory Committee. The conference will bring together basic and clinical scientist working in the full spectrum of research in a forum that allows for formal and informal presentation of new data and open discussion of concepts and results in platform, poster and workshop environments.